Inminente Oscuridad
by Pyb World
Summary: En el momento que pasó, una cosa llevó a otra. Miró confundido a su alrededor, no era lo mismo, con el horno prendido y los cuerpos muertos. ¿Qué había pasado?... Sweeney sentía que hacía falta algo... Algo que era importante.
1. Lo que no es

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del maravilloso Tim Burton_

_Summary: En el momento que pasó, una cosa llevó a otra. Miró confundido a su alrededor, no era el mismo, con el horno prendido y los cuerpos muertos. ¿Qué había pasado?... Sweeney sentía que hacía falta algo, algo que era importante. _

* * *

**Inminente Oscuridad**

* * *

**Lo que no es.**

* * *

La danza, al principio algo rara, se hizo cada vez más tensa, con pasos más inseguros por parte de la Sra. Lovett, quien sabía que era lo que pasaría, se lo esperaba, viniendo de él... sobre todo con esa mirada asesina en sus ojos negros y fríos. Por otro lado, Sweeney Todd no perdía su ritmo asesino, para nada, es más, él _pensaba_ saber lo que quería... _pensaba._

El crepitar del fuego se intensificó a medida que los pasos los acercaban más a ese ardiente final. Lentamente se iban acercando a la muerte... al fin de cuentas.

—Sr. Todd, por favor —la voz de ella retumbó en sus oídos como suave melodía. Una voz llena de miedo—. No.

Otro paso.

—No.

Después de esto ocurrió algo en él, como que un objeto delicado se rompió, quebrándose en millones de pedazos diminutos... pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón se detenían para luego latir como si de verdad quisiera vivir, una vida que no estaba sostenida por la sed de venganza a los que habían arruinado su mundo y su familia. La garganta se le cerró con el simple pensamiento de matarla, como sería meterla en el horno y cerrarlo para que ella se quemara al tiempo que escuchaba sus gritos de agonía. No podía.

Detuvo el baile o lo que fuera que se suponía que estaban haciendo.

El fuego iluminaba su pálido rostro manchado de rojo y sus negros ojos brillaban con las danza de las llamas en el horno. Eso daba más miedo.

Ella sabía que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos por el diablo… que de seguro Sweeney Todd la abandonaría sin remedio después de lo ocurrido para nunca más volver a verlo en la vida que le quedaba. La cual no era mucha.

—Salga —su voz apenas fue un susurro ronco y algo dolido— ¡Salga! —ella no se movió de su lugar, se encontraba petrificada, casi pegada al piso. Pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido.

La Sra. Lovett cerró el horno luego de que se pudo mover. Sweeney, se fue a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su ahora verdaderamente difunta esposa, lo tenía en sus brazos, mientras lo miraba a la cara. Sus hermosos risos dorados caían como cortina en sus brazos. Su Lucy. Todo en silencio, solo el sonido del fuego que ahora era menos fuerte que antes… el sonido de la sangre goteando.

Sweeney no sintió nada, pues su mundo ya era una mierda y era imposible hacerla peor.

El sonido de pasos —los cuales no eran del la Sra. Lovett— se escucharon en la estancia.

_Toby._

—¿Madre? —el muchacho había decidido aparecerse por miedo a que le pudiera pasar a la señora Lovett. Como él había prometido hace poco, la protegería de todo lo que quisiera hacerle daño, y una de esas cosas era el Sr. Todd.

La señora Lovett se congeló al ver como Sweeney se tensó al escuchar la voz del niño, de su hijo adoptivo. Ella comprendió, por más que una parte suya tratara de negarlo, que le podía hacer algo ahora a su pequeño niño, y, aunque antes había estado dispuesta a dejarlo ir, ahora no, pues principalmente el señor Todd no había tratado de matarla. Ella percibía que ya no se podía confiar en él. Por lo que se arrimó a Toby y lo resguardó con su cuerpo.

Sweeney se alzó y se volteó a mirarlos con sus ojos oscuros. Su semblante cubierto por la sangre del juez al igual que su negro cabello con esa cana blanca. La furia en sus ojos daba un miedo mortal. Haciendo que ella retrocediera unos pasos, empujando un poco a Toby para que él también retrocediera. Pero al parecer el niño no había visto el odio en sus ojos ya que no se encogió de miedo como ella creyó que haría, sino que salió de su escondite y enfrentó al señor Todd.

—Mamá, te advertí que él tramaba algo… —su dulce voz de niño protector le dio el coraje a ella para enfrentar el endemoniado barbero que quería matarlo y sacarlo definitivamente de su vida.

Sweeney ya estaba cerca de ellos. Abrió su navaja. Listo para matar al chico que estorbaba.

Ella apartó a Toby empujándolo con brusquedad. Éste se pegó fuerte contra el piso.

El brillo de la ensangrentada navaja rasgó el aire.

Y frente a los ojos de Sweeney todo se desvaneció, la Sra. Lovett ya no estaba, sino que se había hecho una niebla que desapareció al segundo siguiente, tal cual como cuando uno despierta de los sueños o pesadillas. Solo que él, a su parecer, siempre estuvo despierto.

Todo desapareció, no solo la señora Lovett. El fuego del horno no estaba prendido, es más, ni siquiera estaba el horno gigante para los pasteles de carne… los huesos y sangre de los muchos hombre que había cortado la garganta ya no estaban. Nadie estaba en ese recinto, ni el muchacho ni su esposa muerta. El lugar era como si hubiera sido abandonado hace bastante tiempo. Estaba oscuro, pero no lo suficiente, ya que se podía ver por los rayos escasos de sol que entraban por los agujeros en las paredes ¿quemadas?... no podía ser posible, puesto que no había habido ningún incendio en la tienda.

… entonces…

Bajo sus pies los ratones corrían en direcciones diferentes, sin espantarse por el humano que estaba entre ellos. Era como si él no existiera.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon, unos pasos que bajaban una escalera, y esa escalera era la que conectaba directamente con el lugar donde él se encontraba, el lugar donde la señora Lovett "trituraba" a sus víctimas muertas por la cortada en el cuello. Ya no estaba seguro, pues ese lugar no era el que él tenía en su mente.

Los pasos dejaron de sonar.

El dueño o dueña de esos pasos entró en la habitación y Sweeney pudo contemplar a la mujer al lado de la puerta, mirándolo, y con una mano en el pestillo enorme de la puertezuela. El cabello de la mujer era dorado como el de Lucy, solamente que éste no era el de Lucy. Este era un poco más largo y claro. Era Johanna…que supuestamente estaba escapando con _Anthony Hope a otro lugar que no sea Londres._

—Sr. Todd —ella se impresionó por encontrarlo abajo—, le he dicho varias veces que no baje ¡Por qué nunca me hace caso!

—¿Señor…? —no entendió como era que ella sabía su nuevo nombre y como era que le hablaba de modo que parecía que le conocía de toda la vida—… Johanna —un nombre le vino a la mente— ¿La Sra. Lovett?

El rostro fino de ella se ensombreció de un momento para otro. Como si decir aquel nombre fuera dolor y simplemente dolor.

—Oh… ¿Te está pasando de nuevo? No recuerdas nada ¿Verdad? —se acercó a él velozmente y lo tomó del brazo con delicadeza, como si él fuera a romperse bajo su tacto. El frío de su mano le hizo estremecerse… no entendía que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar, por qué Johanna conocía a la señora Lovett y por qué lo conocía a él.

No entendía que era lo que había pasado. En un momento estaba con la Sra. Lovett, a punto de matarla sin querer y al segundo siguiente se encontraba con Lucy. No le gustaba. Por más que hubiera deseado esa vida, de estar junto a su hija y su amada esposa, no le gustaba la idea de estar ahí. No quería estar ahí.

Su hija lo llevó escaleras arriba, y, al llegar él pudo ver dos niños que corrían por la sala. Luego, desviando la mirada de ellos miró alrededor. No era el local común que él había visto antes, este era otra cosa, una casa para un matrimonio con hijos. Se podía ver en las fotos pegadas en las paredes y los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo en grandes cantidades. También estaba Anthony, quien estaba bajo el marco de la puerta platicando con alguien quien Sweeney no pudo ver, pero sinceramente no le importaba quién demonios estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Señor Todd —Johanna atrajo su atención cuando estuvieron una vez sentado un unos sillones que él no recordaba en la tienda de la señora Lovett.

Johanna suspiró, como si le costaran kilos decir las siguientes palabras.

—Ella no está con nosotros… murió hace tres años.

A Sweeney le costó un poco procesar esa inquisición en su cerebro. Las palabras, ya una vez entendidas, calaron en su juicio lentamente, torturándolo. Un vacío en su pecho, el cual él pensó que no se podría agrandar, se extendió notablemente, haciéndose el doble del que era antes. Pero ese dolor sentía como si estuviera fuera de encaje.

Luego se eso todo se volvió negro al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

* * *

_No se que me pasó que empecé a escribir sobre esto. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen review's por lo menos... mentira, solamente dejen si quieren, aquí se acepta criticas... bueno, de todo, hasta malas palabras._

_Al principio este fic se iba a llamar Oscuridad Inminente, pero decidí darle la vuelta. _

_Eso es todo._


	2. Fantasiosa realidad

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del maravilloso Tim Burton._

* * *

**Fantasiosa realidad**

* * *

El grito que resonó tanto en su mente como en sus oídos le despertó, un grito era del molestoso Toby o Eleanor, este era de él. Su grito fue tan cargado de miedo que Todd no pudo creer que fuera suyo.

Simplemente no podía ser suyo.

No estaba en un lugar cerca del horno, ni tampoco en la pastelería, sino que estaba sentado en su silla de barbero. Eso si que había sido extraño, era como si inconscientemente se hubiera trasladado a ese lugar, pues no recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de matar al juez Turpin… Si es que lo mató de verdad. Ya que nada era racional, podía que esos recuerdos de su esposa muerta tampoco los fueran… Y eso le daba algo de esperanzas.

—Señor T, está despierto. —la voz suave y temblorosa de Eleanor llegó como un murmullo a sus oídos.

No, no podía ser ¿O sí? Según sus recuerdos él la había matado con el filo de su navaja.

Al parecer sus recuerdos se habían empeñado en hacerle pasar un mal día.

Él miró a donde provenía la voz pero por la oscuridad simplemente pudo ver una sombra que estaba arrinconada en la oscuridad y tan encogida que era casi improbable de pensar que se tratara de la Sr. Lovett. Pero lo era y por el tono bajo de su voz Sweeney supo que ella tenía miedo a algo o a alguien, a lo que él ya se hacía una idea cercana de quién era el por qué de sus miedos.

¿Todo lo qué estaba pasando ahora era una pesadilla o lo fue lo otro?

Sweeney se frotó las cienes con las yemas de los dedos.

Maldito dolor.

Trataba de poner todo en orden en su mente, empezando desde el momento en que todo se desvaneció hasta el último momento que era el presente. Pero por más que trató las imágenes de acoplaban en su mente, desordenadas, confundiéndolo más. Era desesperante, he inconscientemente lo llevaban al borde de la locura.

—Déjeme verificar cómo está Toby. Se lo suplico —juzgando por su voz temblorosa a él no se le pasó por la cabeza que ese simpe temblor podía ser algo más allá que el simple miedo de morir—. Necesito verlo.

Los ojos de él se acostumbraron al lúgubre lugar de modo que éste se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer.

—No.

Su respuesta fue fría, corta y de fácil entendimiento. Era lo único que pasó por su cabeza, puesta que esta le dolía bastante, como si le hubieran pegado con un martillo donde se hallaba un punto de conciencia a la cual había despertado después de más de cinco años en un aletargado sueño. Eso que despertó era un sentimiento, uno que él esperó no volver a sentir, pero, para hacer peor su suerte, este sentimiento floreció al igual que una flor en primavera.

Sweeney odió su debilidad.

Cerró los parpados y poco a poco se concentró en encerrar bajo llave cualquier sentimiento no apto para su venganza, si es que aún no se había vengado. Esta fue una tarea inédita y lenta.

—Simplemente quiero saber qué le ha pasado, se ha pega… —ella fue interrumpida por la puerta esta vez, ya que el acelerado e impaciente Anthony entró en la sala velozmente, con un rosto asustado y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Al escuchar el sonido fuerte de sus pasos Sweeney gruñó por lo bajo.

—Señor Todd, ya está todo listo, yo…

Tanto parloteo había consumido su paciencia, no quería escuchar más quejas sobre Todd y menos ver que Anthony Hope aún no se había marchado de Londres, donde, si empezaban a buscarlos, lo encontrarían a ambos sencillamente. Por otro lado tenía una necesidad imperiosa de ver a su hija y abrazarla, y decirle la verdad de todos estos años de soledad, y sin embargo no se podía acercar a su hija ya que en cuanto la viera caería en pedazos la pared de ladrillos que con tanto empeño había establecido en estos últimos quince años. No era tiempo para perder la cabeza y menos para andarse con emociones inutilizadas.

—¡Vete! —su grito hizo retumbar las paredes de la barbería.

Sweeney se levantó de la silla y caminó con aspecto amenazador hacía el aterrorizado chico que poco después salió despavorido de la tienda y bajó a grandes saltos y pasos hasta perderse en las lóbregas y peligrosas calles de Londres.

La Sra. Lovett se levantó de su arrinconado puesto.

—Por favor, tan solo lo veo y subo. Le juro que no escaparé —su voz ya no temblaba, sino que ahora ella había tomado más coraje y fuerza.

Él no se dejaría engañar por una embustera, la cual le había calumniado con la muerte de su esposa. Se acercó en dos pasos a ella y sacando una navaja la puso contra su cuello pálido. Ella no tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro por la situación en la que se encontraba, sino que era por el maldito niño que se encontraba inconsciente abajo, por el golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo. Si es que eso lo que de verdad había pasado y por eso ella estaba preocupada por el muchacho.

A pesar de que tenía el filo de su instrumento de matar en la vida de ella, no pudo acercarse más para terminar lo que había empezado. Simplemente su mano se negaba a dar el siguiente paso que era arrebatarle tanto la sangre como la vida.

Pero no lo hizo.

Su mente y corazón se negaban.

—Váyase —replicó después de uno segundos metido en su mente. La dejó libre para que pudiera escapar de Londres y dejarlo solo.

No le importaba ya que le hicieran, pues su cometido había sido cumplido y nunca se había detenido a pensar que sería lo que haría en el futuro, si seguir cortando gargantas o simplemente ser como un barbero normal y dejar a sus clientes vivos, pero si los hubiera dejado vivos a todos los que mató no tendría fama el puesto de comercio de la señora Lovett y así tampoco él. Pero no era momento de pensar en lo que haría luego, sino en lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Él no supo cómo ni en qué momento pasó, pero al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta que en verdad no había dejado el camino libre a Eleanor, ya que ésta se encontraba entre la pared fría de la barbería y su cuerpo. Lo único que había cambiado era la posición de la navaja, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo puesto que él la dejó caer sin darse cuenta de las cosas que su cuerpo hacía por si solo.

Recogerla sería un error.

Iba a retroceder unos pasos, pero su consciencia quiso otra cosa.

Su mente quería matarla, por ser tan insignificante de además que ya no la necesitaba para hacer algo que ya pasó. Su venganza había terminado con un montón de vidas, pero la que más disfrutó fue la de ese detestable Juez Turpin. Ahora ya todo llegando a su fin, ella no le servía para nada. Pero tampoco había pensado en qué hacer una vez llegara la muerte de ese desgraciado.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo luego de unos segundos.

Las manos de ella se fueron a los hombros de él… Y lo apartaron de su camino. La Sra. Lovett salió de la barbería tan pronto como sus pies le fueron posibles dejando a Sweeney mirándola con un odio mayor que el de antes.

No se movió, escuchando los pasos de la mujer abajo.

Silencio.

—¡Toby! —escuchó gritar.

Sweeney se acercó a la ventana para comprobar.

Era un grito desesperado y lleno de miedo. Algo había pasado abajo, lo cual la alteró.

Escuchó unos pasos y luego el cerrar de una puerta para seguirle los gritos desesperados de la mujer por las calles desiertas. Su cuerpo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, tragado por la oscuridad hasta ya no ser visible.

Él se sentó en la silla de barbero y miró por la ventana hacia la sombría y desolada noche de Londres.

* * *

_Disfruten._


	3. Ethan Grey

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del maravilloso Tim Burton._

* * *

**Ethan Grey**

* * *

Al despertar, supo de momento que no estaba sobre la silla, puesto que estaba totalmente tumbado sobre unas piedras frías que le habían enfriado el cuerpo. Pero eso no era importante ahora. Sweeney se paró lentamente, fijándose en su insólito entorno. Todo estaba hecho de piedras, hasta una supuesta "cama" que se encontraba en una de las esquinas. Un lugar pestífero, de alcantarilla, pero eso no era molesto para él, casi ni lo sentía.

¿_En dónde demonios se encontraba_?

Las paredes eran escabrosas, mojadas. También había unas rejas oxidadas, de donde provenía una tenue luz de unas tres velas, la primera casi consumida y las otras dos a medio camino de terminar al igual que la primera. Sweeney pudo distinguir otras rejas en iguales condiciones a la suya, solo que más lejos, tapando otros lugares. En una de ella yacía un hombre calvo, de varias cicatrices en el rostro y con un solo ojo. Éste miró a Todd con su único ojo negro, bueno, de que si lo miró solo lo sabía ese viejo, porque estaba actuando como si no existiera… Bueno, en verdad qué importaba. Tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

Si bien estaba en una celda, la cosa era saber cómo era que había llegado a ese lugar.

Sonámbulo no era.

_Lovett._

La respuesta llegó a su cerebro como un rayo que le impactó de lleno en la nuca. ¿Quién más sino? Tenía que ser esa hija del demonio. No cabía la menor duda, de que la muy había escapado con la excusa de buscar a Toby, aprovechando así ir con la policía.

Tuvo que haberla matado cuando la oportunidad fue palpable.

—Benjamin Barker —dijo una voz, perteneciente a un hombre que iba haciendo presencia, descendiendo de las oscuridades a la luz de las velas, una parte de la cara iluminada y la otra en las sombras. La sonrisa en su cara era enorme—. Nos vemos una vez más antes del infierno, como te dije tiempo atrás.

Se posicionó a un metro de la celda.

El hombre era como de su edad, un poco mayor, con un cabello alborotado, de color castaño y una que otra cana lo surcaba, sus ojos eran café claro y la sonrisa pareciera que siempre estuvo ahí, sin despegarse. Vestía un chaleco largo marrón y unos pantalones negros. Fumaba una pipa. Sweeney al principio no supo identificarlo, pero luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a las penumbras y vio mejor el aspecto de ese tipo no tuvo dudas de quien se trataba.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—_Ethan Grey_ —susurró con voz asesina, el veneno desfilaba por casa sílaba pronunciada.

Sweeney se acercó a las barras oxidadas que lo contenían, queriendo que el otro estuviera más cerca para así poder estrangularlo al igual como había anhelado por mucho tiempo.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Se echó la pipa a la boca y dio unas bocanas mientras daba tres pasos lentos más cerca de las velas, con la sonrisa aún bordeando su boca. Exhaló humo en grande cantidades y volvió a llevarse la pipa a la boca, meditando, como si recordara tiempos viejos. Miró a Todd luego de unos segundos y alejó la pipa de su boca. El fuego del odio se podía ver en sus ojos.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre —inhaló aire exageradamente y se dedicó a mirar las velas—. Así me llamaban antes. Que lamentables son los recuerdos del pasado, tan inalcanzables —se volteó a ver a Sweeney—. Y tu nombre era Benjamin, si mal no recuerdo ¡Oh!, y tu esposa, Lucy… Sí, ella era la mejor amiga de mi prometida. La recuerdas ¿verdad?

_Y ella era hermosa._

Sweeney no respondió. Sigilosamente, estaba esperando a que ése se acercara lo suficiente para poder atraparlo, ya que utilizar sus navajas no podía, puesto que se las habían arrebatado.

El otro hombre pareció darse cuenta de su mirada asesina.

—Oh, me olvidaba —rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaleco, donde luego de unos segundos sacó un objeto que brillo resplandecientemente ante la tenue luz. Las navajas—. Sí, estas preciosas… Las recuerdo perfectamente cuando me las arrebataste —de pronto la sonrisa desapareció para ser cambiada por una de la más despreciable cara de odio—, y junto con ellas la vida de mi amada esposa. Que en paz descanse.

El barbero apretó las dos barras que tenía sujetas con furia.

—Nunca fueron tuyas —masculló.

Ethan se acercó unos pasos, la sed de venganza lo segaba indispensablemente para matar, volviéndolo ciego. Abrió la navaja y apuntó en dirección a Sweeney con esta amenazadoramente. Su cara destilaba odio puro, al igual que locura.

—Son mías, siempre me pertenecieron —exclamó mostrando su debilidad en el momento de venganza—. Ahora verás lo que es una verdadera venganza —la sonrisa volvió a su rosto lentamente, haciendo así una facción sádica—, no esperes piedad, Benjamin Barker… o Sweeney Todd, como te guste llamarte —apretó los dientes por unos segundos antes de volver a relajarse—. El juez ya mató a tu esposa, eso es la mitad del trabajo, por lo que pienso terminar el resto —desvió la mirada—, bueno, después de jugar un poco contigo.

Eso ya era mucho, Sweeney alargó un brazo con velocidad y brusquedad, pero faltaron unos centímetros para poder llegar a tocar su cara. El fuego en su pecho, antes apaciguado, había renacido entre lo que antes fue casi cenizas. Trató en vano de poder tocar la cara de Ethan y destrozarla lentamente para disfrutar de su dolor. No llegaba, sin tan solo tuviera algo… como un palo o sus preciadas navajas.

El hombre rio ante la imprudencia de Todd y se alejó poniéndose nuevamente la pipa en la boca y guardando la brillante navaja. El rostro impenetrable.

—No la tocarás —dijo Sweeney retirando su brazo.

El hombre detuvo su paso y se volteó a enfrentar a Sweeney. Sacándose la pipa de la boca, se carcajeó por unos minutos, para luego poner una cara seria.

El barbero se apartó de las barras y se sentó en la cama improvisada que se elevaba por unas cadenas, mirando desde la oscuridad al otro. Ahora era Sweeney el que era apenas alumbrado por las velas.

—No me retes —advirtió.

Sonrió nuevamente y se fue a la otra celda, en la cual el viejo sin ojo se acercó desde las oscuridades como perro a su dueño, extendió una mano huesuda, pálida y temblorosa, pidiendo comida. Era patético. Al parecer Ethan se apiadó del anciano, ya que de su chaleco sacó un pan a medio comer y lo lanzó dentro. El anciano se fundió de nuevo en las siniestras oscuridades de su celda cuando fue a buscar su regalo lanzado.

El castaño de volteó a mirar a Sweeney.

—Mataste a mi esposa e hijas, Benjamin, eso no tiene perdón —en un arrebato inesperado de furia le tiró la pipa, pero esta chocó contra los barrotes y, deslizándose por el suelo se perdió en la oscuridad—. Ojo por ojo, el Juez Turpin hizo su parte, ahora me toca terminar lo que empezó. Por suerte te he estado observando por bastante tiempo y he mandado a un colega detrás del joven Hope y su hija. Pobre Johanna, espero que disfrute sus últimos minutos de vida —la sonrisa en su rostro era más grande que cualquier otra mostrada anteriormente—. Espero que no hayas ilusionado a Anthony Hope con un futuro falso, es tan joven, la vida ha sido piadosa con él hasta el momento. La suerte no le durará mucho.

Se encaminó para irse por donde había llegado, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de las sombras.

—Átenlo fuerte y déjenlo inconsciente, no vaya a ser que se despierte a medio camino y los mate a todos —obviamente esas palabras no estaban dirigidas para él, porque, ahí, en la oscuridad, estaba oculto seguramente un cómplice. Ethan no miró a Sweeney, pero esta vez si le habló—. Suerte.

Y desapareció.

Así el lugar casi quedó en silencio, si no fuera por el molesto masticar que provenía de la celda del viejo con un solo ojos. ¿Entonces seria eso lo que le harían? Le sacarían un ojo, lo matarían de hambre y la luz del sol en poco tiempo lo dañaría, si es que alguna vez llegaba a ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

Algo golpeó duro contra su cabeza dos veces.

El negro de hizo más denso.

* * *

¿Y ahora adónde había ido a parar?

Eso fue lo primer que cruzó por la mente se Todd cuando se despertó con el dolor intenso en su cabeza por lo golpes. Un vez más, estaba en el piso, pero no era el mismo piso de piedras que la celda, este era un piso de madera, fría y añeja.

El piso de la barbería.

Él estaba justamente al lado de la silla.

Se levantó lentamente, tambaleándose, pues veía doble todo lo que le rodeaba. El golpe había sido duro al parecer, no recordaba muy bien el dolor. Se encontró de apoyo el baúl, en donde se sentó, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y recuerdos, lo cual no fue una tarea complicada ya que todo se ordenó automáticamente. Pero la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, lo cual era un infierno, el dolor insoportable. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared para no poder ver más como las cosas giraban a su alrededor.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Y sin embargo no se movió.

Pero la persona era insistente. Tocó y tocó. No se daba un tiempo para parar.

Sweeney se levantó y en ese entonces cuando sintió las navajas nuevamente en su posición. Por un momento pensó que ese Ethan Grey se las había llevado para siempre, puesto que estaba tan obsesionado con ellas desde el primer momento que les puso el ojo. Lo cual fue raro según Sweeney, ya que nadie abandona tan fácilmente lo que adora y menos una persona como Ethan.

Tocaron nuevamente.

—Sr. Todd.

Era una voz irreconocible. Un niño.

Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta para ver al niño desgravado, con un sombrero verde en la cabeza. Era delgado como el difunto Toby. Este niño tenía una carta entre las manos, la cual extendió para pasársela al barbero. Temblaba violentamente por el frío, pero no podía importarle menos a Sweeney. Él solo tomó la carta y la abrió, dejando al niño mirándolo. Al leer su contenido se desesperó, su respiración se hizo más agitada al igual que su corazón. El miedo en sus ojos, uno que nunca antes en su vida como Sweeney había dejado ver. Miró al niño ocultado su miedo, cambiándolo por una mascara de odio.

—¿Quién te envió?

El chico ahora temblaba de miedo. Estaba tan aterrado que olvidó responder.

—¡¿Quién te envió?

—N-no me-me dejó ve-ver su c-cara s-se-señor —tartamudeó el pequeño encogiéndose. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar—, t-tenía u-una c-ca-capucha.

El miedo poco a poco fue desapareciendo detrás de una capa de odio verdadero. Las manos le temblaban de pura sed de venganza y sangre. A su parecer las navajas estaban listas para la acción nuevamente. Sus fieles amigas.

Cerró la puerta en la nariz del pequeño y dejó la carta en la silla. Se paseó por los lugares de la barbería buscando un poco de dinero, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada, bien, entonces tendría que quitarle a la Sra. Lovett. Y necesitaba sus navajas, pues el viaje que iba a ser era largo. Lo que haría esta vez era llegar a tiempo y no años más tarde como con su esposa muerta por su propia mano.

Una simple travesía para ver a su hija y salvarla de los locos planes de ese hombre obsesionado con el dinero que deseaba arrebatarle lo último que le quedaba en este mundo.

Al abrir sus cajas de navajas, se dio cuenta que faltaba una de ellas.

Bueno, al parecer Ethan no resistió la tentación.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado._


End file.
